Shattered Perfection
by Jeanna-Lewis
Summary: What happens when Clare's perfect life is ruined by one person.  Not that good at summaries sorry.
1. Life is Perfect

This is my first story, so be nice when you review but review often please. **Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi...sad-face.

* * *

***Clare's POV***

Life is perfect. My awesome, understanding, sensitive,and funny best-friend Adam was laughing on my left. Plus I had my sexy, smart, funny, and not to mention charming boyfriend Eli smirking his lovely signiture smirk on my right. Not to mention Adam was happy! He hasn't been truly happy in a really long time, but he has been on cloud nine ever since he found out his girlfriend Fiona knew about his "problem" and still loved him. Last but not least (definatly not least) my parents stopped fighting because DARCY CAME HOME! My crazy life has calmed down. The boat has stopped rocking, and I am happy.

I was soon snapped out of my daze by Adam's worried but amused voice "...CLARE! snap out of it you have been zoning out for five minutes now. It's getting weird." Then Eli decided to pitch in "Yeah blue eyes what are you thinking about?" Then came Fiona "Guys guys leave her alone she was probably thinking about you Eli. You are all she ever talks about when you aren't near her."

I was speechless. I could feel the heat fill my cheeks, and all the embarrasment heightened when I heard Eli's chuckle. I looked up to see his smirk turn into a smile. All my embarassment melted away when Adam changed the subject back to my daydream (well it was reality so I don't know what to call it).

"So what has Saint Clare been blowing her friends off to think about now?" Adam asked in a VERY sarcastic tone.

"I was just thinking about how I have awesome friends, a sweet boyfriend, my sister is home, and my parents have stopped fighting. My life is just perfect." I replied. "Oh and Eli don't forget about our date after school. We are going to spend an hour finishing up your room and then go on a romantic double date picnic with you guys." I peered over at Adam and Fiona. Their hands were intertwined. They looked totally blissed out, but they were attentive as they nodded at me. Yet they still did not look all there. Well what should I expect from the new love birds. Me and Eli were still like that.

Then the evil bell rang signalling that I have to tear myself away from my friends and wait another four hours to see them again. Well that is over-exaggerating just a tad, because my next class is with Eli and Adam, but the new "no PDA" rule stopped me from leaning over and giving Eli a good-bye kiss and Adam and Fiona goodbye hugs. I think I'm going to to throw myself into my English assignment so I can keep my mind off the time.

As I was getting up, I was surprised by the all too familiar lips gently kissing mine. I pulled away and looked around. "Eli what are you doing you could get us in trouble." I all but hissed at him.

"I don't care if we get in trouble, that would just mean having detention with each other besides I would break laws to kiss those lips." He replied as he leaned in once more.

I couldn't resist. I kissed him but broke it off to get to class. "Bye Eli!" I yelled behind me shoulder. Why god. Please tell me why did you make him so irresistable and so gosh darn cute. Are you trying to kill me, and besides I thought you wanted me to stay pure.

***Eli's POV***

I watched as that perfect, sassy, auborn haired girl walked away from me beaming from the recent kiss. Then it dawned on me again. She was mine, all mine forever and ever. She is going to be mine until I die. I will never let her go, and she will never let me go. My day could not get any better. My LIFE could not get any better.

* * *

Huh? Eclare fluff, but there will be some drama too. Hit that review button and tell me what you think.


	2. I'm ready

Ok so I was so excited about my first story that I wrote almost all of it before hand so if i get reviews I will keep posting. I posted the first two automatically but I need reviews to go on. **Disclaimer- Again I do not own Degrassi...sigh D: oh well onto the story.

* * *

***Clare's POV***

"Eli we did it! Your room is spotless." I yelled just a little to loud. Give me a break, my hoarder boyfriend just got him room completely cleaned up. My thoughts came to an abrupt hault, along with my heart, when I felt a pair of soft lips crushing down on mine. I felt all the passion and gratitude and every emotion in Eli's mind all thrust into that kiss. It was too good for words. We stood there kissing for a minute more and came up for breath. I looked at my watch as I saw Eli leaning into me again. It was just about time for our picnic with Adam and Fiona. "Uh Eli, I know we could stand here and kiss all day, but we have a double date remember." I said hesitantly. Damn me and my punctuality. I ruined the best kiss of my life.

***Eli's POV***

Damn her and her punctuality. She ruined the best kiss of my life, but she was right. I looked into her regretful eyes and knew we just had the same thought. "You're right lets go." I said as I led her out to Morty. I opened the door for her, gave her a quick kiss, and got into the car myself.

***Clare's POV***

It was a long drive to the abandoned church where we were having our picnic. The car ride was silent, but not awkward. I guess we were both thinking about that kiss. My thoughts always crept back to " I think I'm ready for Eli to take me." I know now after that amazing kiss I wanted to seal the deal, and I know the perfect time to tell him too. I don't think this day could get any better. Again I was snapped back to reality with Adam's voice.

"Not again Clare, snap out of it!" He said while waving his hands in front of my face, snapping, and clapping the whole time. That was enough to snap me out of my thoughts and annoy me, so I playfully slapped his hands away. We were already at the church. Wow I must have been deep in thought.

We ate our picnic laughing and telling stories throughout. We all knew we wanted to have some alone time, so Adam and Fiona went on a long walk throughout the woods while Eli and I sat on the hammock cuddling and talking.

Then came my big news. "Eli I'm ready." I said.

* * *

Huh? Please review, I don't want a certain number but ten would be nice.


	3. When and Where

Thank you all for the reviews. Eclare4Life there will be drama coming up soon I promise. **Disclaimer- I still do not own Degrassi...if I did Fitz would be dead and Eclare would live FOREVER! But alas I do not so enjoy my version of Degrassi. :D

* * *

***Eli's POV***

I was elated, speechless, and hesitant. Well time to clear things up. "Are you sure? We can wait. You dont have to feel press-" I was cut off with the most wonderful kiss i have ever experienced. Well I guess we didn't quite hit perfection last time. I think the kisses are just going to keep getting better and better, but in this kiss I also knew that she ment what she said. She was ready.

"So blue eyes, you have left me confused once again. When did you decide you were truly ready for this."

"Right after we got your room finished and you kissed me. You remember the kiss. Yeah the one I totally ruined. Well after the kiss I knew you would never and could never hurt me, and I know this sounds completely chessy but i could feel every emotion of yours through that kiss." She said. I knew she ment it because her blue eyes showed no sign of deception."

***Clare's POV***

It was out there and I felt totally confident. I knew I was ready. Hell the hobo outside the Dot probably knew I was ready. I just had to convince myself.

"When and where are we going to do this?" Eli asked with a hint of urgancy. Now that it was out there I don't think he could wait any longer.

"I want to do this right, so this Friday we are going on a date to a place of your choice, and afterwords we are going to go back to your place, and I think you can piece together the rest." I said as I saw him smirk.

"It is only monday are you sure don't want to do this wednesday? If not that is fine and I won't pout, much, but how about it. Wednesday?" Wow he really was urgent.

"No Eli I have a church thing Wednesday and Thursday, and we aren't doing it tommarow because I like to have time between dates. Friday works the best for me." I said. Soon after, I spotted Fiona and Adam coming back. Eli had no choice to be quiet or be forced to explain what we were talking about.

"Well we have to get going or I'm going to break curphew." Adam said taking Fiona's arm. We all had our goodbyes and they left as Eli and I were getting into Morty.

When we reached my house I gave Eli a goodbye kiss and went inside. I went into Darcy's room to give her the quick run down of our date. She gave me a fake dissapointed look, squeled and caught me in a giant bear hug. "My little Clare Bear is growing up." She said as I shot daggers at her. I hugged her goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

So how is it for my first story. I'm not much of a writter so I'm very proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. He's Back

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not getting much but just to see that even a few people love this story is amazing. I'm proud because I'm not even a good writter so this is really nice. Thank you so much. Here comes drama. **Disclaimer- No matter how many times I tweet the producer and owner of Degrassi, he won't give it to me so I STILL do not own Degrassi. If I did a certain Mark Fitzgerald would suddely dissapear. Sigh...sad-face...epic fail...whatever you want to call it. D: Well here is how MY Degrassi would be.

* * *

***Adam's POV***

I can't belive it. I just can't freaking believe that scumbag is back. He had a knife, and almost stabbed Eli and they let him back. I had to tell Eli. We needed to get him back. Nobody liked Fitz anymore, so I had to tell a few people. We needed to teach him a lesson.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO. He cannot be back. He just can't!" Eli screamed. "This can't be happening and I am not fighting him"

"Why the hell not!"

"I just got to a good place with Clare, I am not loosing her again. No fight, you have to promise me that.

"Fine"

***Clare's POV***

"Eli I just found out. Promise me there will be no fights." I begged, scared to death for my boyfriend.

"Don't worry blue eyes, I told Adam the same thing. There will be no fights." He replied, filling me with so much relief that I was speechless. "Oh by the way today is the day that I teach you how to drive."

Oh yeah that was why today wasn't going to be the second date night. "Eli why did you have to tell me that. Now I'm going to be all excited till the end of the day." I replied filling with anticipation.

***Eli's POV***

"Turn on the ignition, push the brake in and put the car into reverse so we can back up." I directed her gently. I knew if I got short on nerves she wouldn't learn very well so I stayed calm. "Now crank your wheel the way you want the back end to go." She did as I said. She had a real knack for this. "Okay, staighten out and go slowly down the road."

***Clare's POV***

As I was driving down the road I saw the worst thing for a new driver to see. Somebody got into a car accident a block away from me. I quickly parked the car and told Eli to drive up there and see what was going on. Eli complied and when we got there we saw none other than Fitz and his car rammed into a tree. He was out of his car and calling the needed people so we left knowing all that happened was a few scratches and bruises.

"Eli can you just take me home and we can hang out there for a while, maybe do this on a better day?" I asked and he complied.

When we got home I saw that my mom was there so Eli had to leave. When i got inside I went strait to my room with the phone, knowing he would call me. Ten minutes later I heard my mom walk out the door and the phone ring. I picked up the phone and got into a comphy position on the couch to talk to Eli.

"Hey blue eyes." He greeted me

"Hey my mom is gone so you can come back."

"Oh ok see you in five. Is it ok if Adam comes too. " He said as the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer the door and found a pretty banged up and pissed off Fitz standing in my doorway.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line

"Hang up" I heard Fitz say in a very intimidating voice that I couldn't deny.

"Yeah that's fine, bye" I said and hung up, hoping that would satisfy both of them.

Fitz barged in and I ran for my room. He followed me and caught me right before I could shut the door. He struggled with me back down the stairs and threw me on the couch and got on top of me. I was screaming for help and at that moment Fitz crushed his lips onto mine. I was crying for help. Fitz slapped me and told me to shut up and ripped off my blouse.

***Eli's POV***

I came running in to a horrific scene. My Clare lying helpless under that menace. I was not thinking, I was doing. I ran over to him and punched him in the face so hard I was pretty sure I broke my hand and his nose.

Just to make sure he was down Adam and I took turns punching him with building strength. I wasn't holding back I had already broken my hard so the damage was done. I hesitantly stopped when I heard Clare crying. She told me to stop so I turned around a ran to her.

"I'm sorry Clare I could not keep my fighting promise" I said knowing I had just broke a promise about something that broke us up the last time.

"I don't care you saved me" You could hear the tears in her voice and her voice cracked while she was talking.

"You aren't mad?"

"NO, how could I be you were here to save me." She replied as relief flooded into me. I wish I could give the feeling to her right now so I hugged her tightly never planning on letting go. After a minute of silence Clare spoke up.

"Adam and Eli you take him and put him somewhere so you can watch him in case he wakes up. I need to go call the police and explain to them what happened."

I reluctantly let her go and grabbed Fitz. With the help of Adam, we put him in a position acrobats wished they could get into. We made it natural looking though, like he fell and landed that way.

***Clare's POV***

I came back in after the phone call to see Fitz in pain and the boys watching him. The sight of Fitz made me want to break down and cry.

I kept ahold of myself until the cops came. I explained everything to them one more painfull time and they stowed my assailant away.

I could not be alone so I asked Eli to take Adam home and stay with me tonight. He agreed, so when he was driving Adam home I got ready for bed and went downstairs. A minute later he came in, and we went upstairs. We layed down on my bed, Eli wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep finally feeling safe again in his arms. The next morning I woke up screaming.

* * *

So how was that for drama...too predictable? You tell me with that review button. It is just sitting there waiting to be pushed. I am open to criticism. Don't hold back I need pointers. This is becoming a great way to make me a better writter and I need as much help as possible. Oh I want to hear more than I love it continue. I know you have opinions so give them to me I'll take them and try to improve the story. Anything?

~~Jeanna~~


	5. Forever

_******READ FIRST**_-I want reviews next time. My reviews stayed the same that does not make me happy. Was my drama really that bad. I want reviews or the next chapter will be an authors note saying i have discontinued the story until I get tips because I will just assume that you dont like it. Anyway here is another chapter if you dont like it then give me tips but I couldn't correct it because you wouldn't tell me what you want to see.

* * *

***Eli's POV***

Clare hugged me with the power of a body builder. "Never let me go." She pleaded. I never would and never could. "Eli it was the most horrible nightmare anyone could ever have!"

"Tell me about it in your own time." I comforted her. I knew it would be a while for her to tell me. I have never seen her so torn up. Imagine if he had actually raped her. He would not be living, and even if he did survive what I was planning to do to him, he would be surviving without two little friends. I was snapped back to reality when I heard Clare speak up.

"Eli promise me you won't let it happen. Promise me Eli promise me!" She begged letting the racking sobs send tremors through her body. "Please Eli." She said sounding defeated.

"What Clare. Whatever it is I won't let it happen just tell me."

"My nightmare..." She sobbed "Fitz was on top of me and when you came in you punched him out and raped me yourself." She broke down.

"Clare I could never ever do that in my life. I would never be that much of an animal." I replied as I took her into my arms. "As a matter of fact, here is your purity ring back." I said as I took it off of my guitar pick necklace. "There is no way we aren't waiting until we are married. I love you Clare and I would never ever hurt you."

***Clare's POV***

I knew he would never hurt me, but he can't stop me from hurting myself. "Thank you Eli." I relpied through sobs. "We need to get to school, but I need to get ready." and with that I got up and went into the bathroom.

Where did she hide it. Oh yeah behind the ibuprofen. There it was plain as day. Vicadin, my EVERY pain reliever. I poured half the bottle out into my hand and swallowed them all. Then I got into the shower to wait to meet my saviour. If he even wants to see he.

***Eli's POV***

She had been in there for a while, so I went to check on her. When I walked in there my heart shattered into a million peices. There she was, my angel laying there on the floor, looking dead. I ran up to her to check for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. I knew the abulence would be to slow so I scooped her up and ran for my car. I put her in and was at the hospital in three minutes. "We need help now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They took her away from me and I was forced to wait.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out to tell me the news. "She is stable; we had to pump her stomach and put her on an IV but she should be fine, and she needs to be watched so she will be here for the rest of today and tommarow. We called her parents, so you can leave anytime." He said filling me with relief.

"I am going to stay here with her as long as possible, but thank you for the news." I replied walking into her room.

I saw her and about broke down. She was lying there looking weak and pale. I walked up to her. "Clare what were you thinking."

"I needed to get out of my hellish life, but while I was out I saw you and realized it was a mistake. It will never happen again I know I can trust you to keep me safe."

"Don't ever do that again." I pleaded

"I won't as long as you stay with me."

"Forever." was all I could say.

* * *

REVIEW! PLease


	6. Waiting

Sorry this is so short. I was going to end it there but I decided not to. If there are no reviews this will be where I end it. If not then I will continue with the story, so review with any tips or comments. **Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. If I did Eli would be homocidal and Fitz would mysteriously dissappear. :D

* * *

***Clare's POV***

Right after I got out of the hospital I went home to pack up for a week at Eli's. I couldn't be without him or without Darcy. That is why Darcy has befriended Eli and his parents so she could spend time with me during the day. When I was leaving I called my Mom and told her that Dad wanted this week with me and I would see her next week. Then I called my Dad and told him the same thing about my Mom and left.

When I got to his house I was greeted by a huge, comforting hug. Then Eli took me up to his room and we spent the rest of the day listening to music and cuddling. It was really nice. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up in his arms. Perfection was returning to me again. Granted I was still pretty torn up, but the waters were calming.

The rest of the week was exactly what I needed. In that time I realized that almost getting raped wasn't as bad as I thought. At least I was still pure and Fitz didn't get to me. Spending time with CeCe, Eli, Adam,Fiona, and Darcy taught me that with a good support team I can overcome anything.

***Eli's POV***

I realized that Clare was truley over the almost rape. She was laughing all the time and she didn't have the night terrors anymore. Her life was returning to normal, but we are still waiting for marriage.

* * *

Purely fluff but I liked it. More drama on the was if I get reviews. :)

~~Jeanna~~


	7. Filled with Anger

Sorry for another short chapter. I've been sick lately so I haven't been super inspired. If I can get some ideas for future chapters in my reviews then my story might improve but right now I just can't seem to find inspiration I don't know maybe more inspiration on the way after the new episodes in February. Anybody seen them? Doesn't look like a good Eclare season :( **Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. If I did it would be Eclare FOREVER.

* * *

***Fitz's POV***

So here I am sitting in my cell AGAIN. How could I be this stupid; I wanted to go over and apologize, but as soon as I saw her on the phone with Eli I was so mad at him I couldn't help it. I knew my mom was going to get me bailed out, but there was no way money could make Clare forgive me and love me. I loved her so much. At least they are letting me back to school again, but this is my last strike. Now I had a chance to redeem myself.

***Clare's POV***

He is here. How could that be. He went to jail. I heard he made bail and him mom paid it. All my progress will not slip away. I will not let him get to me. I will just think of him as somebody who had a crush on me and I rejected him. Then the worst thing possible happened. He started walking toward me. I stood frozen in place as he was coming closer to me. Then my mind started up again and I turned and ran.

***Fitz'S POV***

Well that was not a good sign. I need to find a way to apologize. I know. I'm not one for romance but in this case I would do anything. That anything included sending a dosen roses to her all saying "I'm sorry, we need to talk. Meet me at the Dot tonight at 7"

After school, I went to the Dot and waited not really expecting her to come. Ten minutes after I got there Clare showed up with her "posse." They all sat down in front of me.

"Hello Emo Boy, Clare, GRACIE." I said, putting extra emphasis on Gracie.

"My name is NOT Gracie; my name is Adam...A-dam" She said in a slow patronizing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you guys leave please. I would like to talk to Clare alone." I replied, getting a little fed up.

"Hell no, after what you did to her, I don't even know why we showed up. I think it was because Clare is Christian and doesn't hold grudges, but I do. You will never redeem youself you are an animal." Eli bellowed. With that they turned around and left. I let them go formulating a plan in my head.

***Clare'POV***

I can't belive I actually went, thinking that he had something worth while to say. What was I thinking. At least now I know next time I see him I won't be filled with saddness, I will be filled with anger.

* * *

What will happen next? Review and find out.


	8. The End

Ok so this is the end of the story, sorry for the bad ending I just couldn't think of how to end it but it's ended I would like ANYBODY that reads this story to please review it. It's my first story and that would mean alot to me. So _**PLEASE **__**REVIEW**_ please. ***Diclaimer- Again i do not own Degrassi *sigh* sadface ok well here is my version please review.

* * *

***Fitz's POV***

I knew from being there so often that at exactly 12:00, nobody would be in the office. Knowing that I went in there and got on the intercom. "Clare Edwards please come to the principal's office" I said doing my best to disguise my voice. It must've worked because five minutes later she walked in and I shut and locked the door.

"What the heck is going on here. Let me out now!" She screamed at me.

"Not until you let me talk to you and apologize."

"Never" She replied.

"Then you won't be let out."

"Fine, what do you want." She spat.

"I really didn't want to rape you. I wanted to come apologize. I realize now that I did it at a bad time because well you see I was drunk. After I wrecked my car, I went home to tell my dad and he blew up at me, so I got drunk. While I was drunk I decided it was a good idea to apologize. When I saw you were on the phone I told you to get off so I could apologize. When I heard Emo Boy on the other end I lost it and wanted to have you for myself so I tried to rape you. I thought you were willing to be with me; because of my drunken state I took you running into your room as a good sign." I tried to explain.

***Clare's POV***

He is so full of crap his eyes are brown. Why did he look so mad when he came to the door. You know what that is a good question to ask.

"Why did you look so mad when I opened the door, and what was with that intimidating voice." I asked snidly.

"I was still mad at my dad for yelling at me."

"Bull, when you were drunk you would've forgoten your dad." I guessed

"You have never been drunk before have you Saint Clare?"

"What do you think?" I said in a "you're an idiot" tone.

"When you get drunk you don't always forget what you were trying to forget when you got drunk."

"I still don't belive you. I might if you can convince A-dam," I drew out Adam so he wouldn't call him Gracie anymore.

"Easy enough." He replied acting as if I was done.

"Slow down there cowboy. You have to convince Eli too." I said as I watched his face drop like he just had the ultimate task on his hands. Well I guess he kind of did.

***Adam's POV***

"Go away Fitz, you aren't welcome." I can't even believe he is here right now.

"Just please listen to me. I have something really important to say."

"No go away."

"Please just five minutes."

"I'll give you thirty seconds." I said counting down. Thirty

"I didn't want to rape Clare. I wanted to apologize. I did it at a bad time because I was drunk."

Twenty-Five

"I wrecked my car, and went home to tell my dad and he blew up at me, so I got drunk. While I was drunk I decided it was a good idea to apologize. When I saw Clare on the phone I told her to get off so I could apologize. "

Fifteen

"When I heard Emo Boy on the other end I lost it and wanted to have Clare for myself so I raped her. I thought she willing to be with me; because of my drunken state I took the fact that she ran into her room as a good sign. I wanted to be on the couch so I took her down there. Then I wanted to have-"

"Times up" I butted in. Even though it wasnt up I said it was because I didn't want to hear what was going on in his head when he did that to her.

"Do you belive me?" He asked

"Does Clare belive you?" I inquired.

"Only if you and Eli do." Interesting I could make this work.

"Make Eli belive you then we will talk." He looked like I just shot his dog. Good I hope he is enjoying this because I sure am.

**Eli's POV**

Finally back to normal. Clare is happy again and here we are sitting at the lunch table cuddling not caring about the no PDA rule. Everything WAS great until I saw Fitz walking towards us looking determined to do something. He better not come close to me or he will regret it.

My hopes were crushed when he stopped right in front of me. "Go away moron." I spat at him.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"No." I replied as I grabbed Clare's arm to walk away. Clare stood planted in her place. I looked at her, very very confused.

"Just listen to what he has to say. he told me his side of the story and I said I would believe him if you and Adam did."

I shot a glance at Adam and realized he wanted me to believe him first before he believed him. Well I hope he likes what I'm gong to tell him. I put on a very very very smug smirk, not the loving one I usually put on for Clare, and give him my response.

"Well Fitz, it seems we are at an impass. You see Clare will only belive your story if Adam and I belive it and Adam will only believe you story if Clare and I believe it. Well the only way I will believe it is if Adam and Clare believe it. So I hope you have a way around this crazy cycle."

"You haven't even listened to my story." He pleaded.

"So"

***Fitz's POV***

"Fine. I don't even care anymore. You aren't worth it. I'm done tying to be the good guy. I'm done trying to apologize. I'm done." I'm thrwoing in the towel she isn't worth it no matter how gorgous she is.

"Good now go away." I heard this from Eli and was instantly out of my thoughts.

********************************************************************One Day Later*******************************************************************************

** (Still Fitz)**

This place is starting to get comfortable for me. I just couldn't wait to get back I guess. Well at least I have five-finger discounted smutty magazines to get me through till my court order when my mom is going to bail me out again.

* * *

So there it is. Huh? Do you like? You tell me. Hit that review button.

~~Jeanna Lewis~~


End file.
